


Interpersonal Closeness

by xxDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But you can sue me, Chef Magnus Bane, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I blame Lecrit, Insecurity, Lawyer Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Psychology, Questions, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Alec Lightwood isn’t really a dating person. When he accidentally gets forced into an experiment which is supposed to make two strangers fall in love with each other, he certainly doesn’t expect to meet someone like Magnus Bane and he certainly doesn’t expect the experiment to work.





	Interpersonal Closeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> So it actually happened, I can’t believe it. I fought with it since Sunday. I got inspired by this amazing video Lecrit tweeted and it all just appeared on its own. I can’t remember when was the last time I wrote anything and I certainly never wrote anything in English so I guess it’s my first time. I’m quite pleased with the result so maybe you like it too. 
> 
> This fic is all fluff. There are only stares, looks, gazes, smiles, laughs and grins. Literally only words I used.
> 
> I changed a plot a little, added something on my own and maybe it’s good I did it because I just figured out someone was faster and already posted fic based on it. This way we won’t monkey each other and I read the other fic with pleasure.
> 
> So it’s for Lecrit as a silent ‘thank you’ - 1. for an idea and 2. for all those fic I’m in love with. I hope you like it!
> 
> I’m not an expert and if there are mistakes, if I messed the grammar or something, if I missed words or tangled all those “at, on, in, up, etc.” together, just tell me so I know what I did wrong. Also, I tried my best so maybe this won’t be so bad after all. 
> 
> You can leave kudos or comments if you like it!  
> Enjoy! ♥

Magnus Bane is his own person. He calls himself freewheeling bisexual and he runs a restaurant named ‘Rumah’ which was opened by his mother many years ago. She entitled it like this because it means home and she always said she found home in this city for her and her son. Magnus Bane is also awfully single, broken after his last relationship which was a disaster. Camille Belacourt isn’t worth his attention from the moment she cheated on him with this blond dude. Because of a trauma she caused, Magnus has completely forgotten how it is to love someone. That’s why when some random guy asked him to volunteer for this crazy experiment which supposedly should make two strangers fall in love, he immediately agreed. Ragnor and Catarina quickly criticized his idea and called him hopeless romantic _again_ but it didn’t stop Magnus from continuing his plan.

Everything was perfect today. He woke up early, dressed up and ran to work. He spent few hours there, cooking his best dishes before he could go back home and prepare himself for this afternoon. However, the moment he crossed the threshold, everything screwed up. First, he had to help his neighbor who broke his key using too much strength when he tried to unlock his apartment. Then he had to clean up the mess Chairman Meow created as some sort of revenge for not giving him his favourite food this morning. After this incident he was ready to start all necessary arrangements but the old lady from the third floor fell down the stairs and he had to drive her to ER. Thankfully it was the end of all catastrophes he was supposed to face. But as he was finishing his make-up, he realized he was so _so_ late that it was practically impossible to arrive on time. That’s how he finds himself running, crossing streets at abnormal speed he has never suspected himself of, praying to God for making his companion wait few more minutes for him.

 

 

 

Alec Lightwood isn’t lucky. Despite the fact he’s an excellent lawyer who can win any case, his luck definitely isn’t on the right place in his life. Because if it was, he wouldn’t be here right now, storming through the streets of New York to some interview, _no, better_ , some _experiment_ which he’s going to be a part of. And why? Because his sister is clearly very lucky and just got a new corpse on her fabulous table in the lab.

Yeah, that doesn’t sound good. But maybe there is some sense in it. Anyway, the story is quite simple. Alec got screwed up _again._ For a thousand time in his crazy miserable life.

Isabelle Lightwood is one of the best forensic pathologist in the city even though she’s so young. She’s also single, not _painfully_ single as Alec, more like ‘better alone than with some jerk’ type of single. Some stranger bounced at her on the street months ago and told her about this ridiculous experiment Alec has to pay for now. Some kind of blind date but for volunteers with this witty, tempting catchword which is some kind of readapted project that some scientist carried out long time ago. Alec never agreed. She proposed it, of course, but he stubbornly refused. He would’ve set his best friend up for this horrific scheme but first, as far as he knew, Simon was painfully straight and the person who was ‘booked’ for his sister was definitely a man and second, even if he wasn’t straight, Isabelle succeed in convincing him to also take part in this ridiculous game of hearts so he was going to be there anyway.

This beautiful noon, just after Alec won that difficult case in which two parents fought for their children like they were some kind of meal to hunt, trying to drag kids on their sides, refusing to let another parent take care of these young beings. People should think more about their loved ones than about themselves. Poor kids were terrified, not knowing if they are going to be separated or not and sad that their parents fight because of them. After all, Alec’s client, a good but definitely temperamental father reasoned his claims speaking about his ex-wife’s constant departures and all other responsibilities which made her spend more time in other countries than in home. He just wanted all of his kids to be in their family house, happy and content with life, going to the same school they’ve known for their whole lives, not stumbling around the world, learning on some bout or plane. Alec was actually quite proud that he made it that far and that these children were safe and sound exactly where they belong.

But this beautiful noon, as was mentioned, Izzy called and politely informed that there is an emergency and she can’t make it to the meeting so she needs replacement. _Like this guy couldn’t just **wait** to show up as a beautiful corpse in Izzy’s lab, he could just survive like few hours and then get himself murdered by someone. What a jerk, never thinking about other people. _ That’s how he ended up here, basically running to this place that Izzy texted him, tempted to just resign and not make a fool of himself. But then he thinks about this poor guy who gets stood up in some crazy sick experiment without someone by his side and he actually… _No, that wasn’t it, he wasn’t feeling bad. Izzy just threatened his life, body and soul, trying to achieve her goal._ And in fact her puppy eyes were too sweet and cute to ignore, she knew that’s his weak spot if it comes to her. But now, Alec is actually cursing every day of his existence and praying for someone to save him from this torture.

 

 

 

“Mister Lightwood, it’s an absolute pleasure to meet you. Thank you so much for attending. We hope you’re going to have a great time replacing your sister and maybe, who knows, you actually find your better half”, the young man says surely and so cheerfully Alec is actually afraid if they send him on some rainbow with unicorns around and a prince on white horse somewhere in the middle of the colorful bow. “This way, please. This room is yours for this afternoon, your partner in crime should arrive soon. We are going to record everything that happens in here. Also, on the table there are questions which are all yours to ask. Your partner, of course, not me. And other way around. You get the details soon. Please, come in. See you soon, Mister Lightwood. Good luck.”, the boy says quickly and after Alec crosses the threshold, he closes the door and disappears behind some wall.

 _Excellent,_ Alec thinks looking around the room, _by the Angel, I’m so screwed._

 

 

The room is white and pretty large, he expected something small and claustrophobic. Not that he’s afraid or something. He just didn’t think he’ll actually take a breath here. There is a table in the middle with two glasses of water and a tape recorder on it. Each side has one chair and it’s quite logical as participants should look into each other’s eyes. Both in the right and left corner there is a portable background and reflector. It doesn’t look cozy or safe, obviously because of the cameras that surround the place. He feels like someone is staring at him, watching him, catching his every move. It makes him anxious but he doesn’t say anything. He’s here. He’s going to survive this. Or at least try as he promised Izzy.

He chooses the left chair and makes himself comfortable. It’s three to three actually. His _partner_ should be here any moment. That’s what he says himself even when the sitting spot is still empty ten minutes later. _Of course,_ he thinks, _he chose not to come._ And Alec can’t help but blame himself for not thinking about doing the same thing. Just as he loses all _hope_ for any meeting, deeply thanking the odds for saving him from this disaster, the door opens and someone walks in. Alec doesn’t raise his eyes, he’s looking at his hands, studying every single wrinkle he can find.

“I’m so sorry for being late, darling. Life can really bite me in the ass”, comes a smooth voice which still doesn’t make Alec avert his eyes from his palms. He breaths deeply, angry that he has to stay here, and connects his eyes with a stranger. He wants to tell him that it’s incredibly rude to show up late or that any lawyer who is serious about himself would show him out of the door. But he doesn’t, for two reasons in fact. First, this isn’t business meeting and as much as Alec hates people disrespecting him in this disastrous way, he knows it’s not in his control to decide or say anything. And secondly, because the eyes which meet his make him lose all air from his lungs, leaving painful void. The man is beautiful, he’s like some model from a magazine. He wears red long-sleeves shirt and black jeans which hugs his legs perfectly. The denim jacket he has makes his abs look ever more glorious. He has silver belt in his jeans, few rings, an ear cuff and, what completely takes Alec off his feet, a black nail polish on his fingers. His face is decorated with make-up but not in a bad way, more like in the _hot hottie hot_ kind of way. There’s only a little eyeliner on his eyelids which makes his eyes seem wide and Alec almost gasps at this discovery. The stranger smiles, clearly pleased that Alec shamelessly checks him out. He takes his place on the chair and makes eye contact with Alec for the second time in like a minute.

“What’s your name, darling?”, he smirks lightly, seeing horror that flashes through Alec’s hazel eyes. “Or maybe should I just call you ‘pretty boy’, what do you think?”, he teases and waits for an answer. Alec’s brain circuits and tries to find a way out of this horrendous swamp he found himself into but no help comes and he has to handle it in some way.

“Alexander. Alec. I mean, Alec Lightwood. It’s a pleasure to meet you”, he says confidently. _That’s it, that’s how you do it, you’re a lawyer for hell sake. Just stay professional,_ he convinces himself, trying to regain his stuttering breath.

“Magnus Bane. It’s certainly not such a big pleasure as for me to meet you”, he flirts and Alec knows he shouldn’t be so affected by it, the man just seems to do flirting on daily basis, but his heart stops for a second and almost starts beating in the rhythm of wedding bells. _You. Are. Insane. Keep it together, Lightwood. Come on. You can do this._ “I guess we should start”, he smiles brightly and Alec really needs to find some sunglasses or he’s going to die of sunburn. He nods lightly to show his companion he agrees with his suggestion. Magnus picks up a card and giggles. _Fucking giggles. Abort, abort. We need an ambulance, Alec Lightwood won’t survive this problematic journey._ He turns the card to Alec so he could read what it says. _First, ask each other six questions about anything you want. The catch is you both have to answer on every question. Later you’ll get thirty questions about many things from your lives but then a certain question is going to belong to a certain person._ “I guess we need to be creative at first”, he shakes his hand a little, like trying to encourage Alec to talk.

“Does asking about a name counts as a question?”, Alec asks almost shyly, not sure what to do with himself. But Magnus laughs, loudly, he’s clearly amused.

“Yes, Alexander. I guess, we can count it in. What’s the fun though?”, he says cheekly but Alec doesn’t care. His brain stops working the minute it catches this velvet voice almost singing his long, terribly official name. What he finds strange is the fact that he doesn’t hate it, he actually likes it. It sounds so precious in Magnus’ mouth. Alec doesn’t want him to call him any differently. He smiles because he wants to show him he’s listening. And then he puts his usual grumpy face on. Or at least he tries.

“So how old are you?”, he asks firmly, feeling as every muscle in his body tenses. Magnus lets out a little laugh.

“I’m twenty eight, Alexander. And you?”, he smiles, wandering his eyes all around Alec’s body.

“Twenty seven”, is all that comes from his mouth and Alec doesn’t know why but he feels ashamed, wondering why he hasn’t come up with better response, better comment or flirty sentence. What brings Alec back from his overthinking trance is Magnus asking another question.

“Where are you from?”, Magnus can’t help but ask, trying to figure out how he could miss such a specimen in this large city.

“From here”, Alec answers. “From New York, I was born here and I spent all my life living in Brooklyn.”, he adds. Magnus’ smile widens and he looks directly in Alec’s eyes.

“I also live in Brooklyn”, he reveals. “But I was born in Indonesia. My mother decided to move here when I was four”, his smile falters for a second but he quickly puts it up again. “She died few years ago”, is the last thing he shares before his gaze turns to his hands. He moves his fingers carefully, tangling them together, trying to calm himself down, like he just told something that he shouldn’t.

“I’m so sorry”, he says slowly. Magnus looks up at him and smiles again.

“No need, darling”, he replies, playing with his ear cuff. “It was a long time ago, I made my peace with it”, Alec lets his lips tug upwards at that.

“What do you do for living?”, comes simple question from Alec’s mouth.

“I own a restaurant, it’s called ‘Rumah’, maybe you heard of it”, at that Alec’s eyes widen. It’s one of the best places in New York, his sister was trying to book a table there for almost a year and she never succeed. “My mum opened it so you could call it Indonesian restaurant but during all my internships and travels that I was lucky to have in my college years, I couldn’t help but insert few worldwide dishes in the menu”

“That’s great. I do believe you magic amazing things there”

“I do, darling”, Magnus smiles and blinks few times keeping eye contact with Alec. “I wouldn’t mind if you visited me there one day”, he encourages. And Alec, in some completely utterly unknown bliss, lets himself give a response for that invitation.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind that either”, he splutters, mesmerized by Magnus’ golden pupils. He could swear that for a second he can see some sparks appear in them.

“What about you, pretty boy?”, Magnus’ asks with a smirk, relishing in shock that flashes through Alec’s face.

“I’m a lawyer”, he states slowly. Magnus laughs again, shaking his head like he has just said something hilarious. “What?”

“Nothing, darling. Absolutely nothing”, it doesn’t stop internal turmoil that runs through Alec veins so he furrows his brows, clearly not pleased with the answer. “It’s just… I figured.”, is all he says and Alec moves his head a little, waiting for longer explanation. “You’re just so formal and official, you barely let yourself smile and you look like you’re in the middle of a trial when I ask you questions”

“No, I’m not”, he denies, even though he knows what Magnus says is hundred-percent true.

“Yes, you are, darling”, he argues. “But I lied, it’s not that.”, he smiles cheekly, giving Alec a second to understand his words. When he doesn’t, Magnus shakes his head again and explains. “You know, it’s not like your name is on one of the highest buildings in the city”, and all Alec wants to do is to facepalm himself. _Sure, perfect job, Lightwood. Excellent._ He’s trying to find something to talk about, something that helps him escape from this embarrassing situation.

“What thing do you find the weirdest in your loved ones?”, it’s good. It’s nice. It’s a little personal but simple, wise. Alec lets a nervous breath but Magnus doesn’t seem to notice, too busy trying to find an answer for this problematic question. He furrows his brows, soundlessly debating.

“My friend Ragnor is a history geek. He loved this subject for as long as I’ve known him and I’d like to add it was a long while. He writes books, finds historical tittle-tattles and absolutely loves teaching his students. He’s the grumpiest and the oldest nerd I know. The thing is he doesn’t like to talk about it in private. We don’t know if it’s because he doesn’t want to involve in some explosive discussions or because he just hates connecting his personal and professional lifes. And we don’t know because we obviously can’t talk about it with him.”, Magnus shakes his head like he just can’t believe in his friend’s weirdness. His grin is so big that Alec can’t help but put a matching one on his face. “My dear friend Catarina is a nurse. She’s the best in her job and I don’t know how she hasn’t got ‘The Best Nurse Award’ yet”, he jokes. “She’s also a herbalist, she knows her way through herbs, she mixes these crazy witchy potions that helps your health and makes the best flavors of tea I’ve ever tasted. However, as long as she’s a master of her kind, she is an absolute disaster in the kitchen. She basically can’t cook anything that tastes normal. That’s why Ragnor cooks. He’s her husband and probably savior of this family, serving food for himself, Catarina and their little daughter Madzie.”, Magnus brightens a little as he mentions her. “I don’t know if it counts or if it’s even weird but my mum had these crazy habits of her I can’t forget about”, he starts carefully, risking a glance at Alec who sends him encouraging nod. “She used to put everything in place, in perfect order, always in the same shelves, always in the same position. I do remember how she was neatly putting plates in the cupboard and we had these crazy colorful plates: blue, red, yellow and all other she could find. She always put them in the same order, creating a rainbow which almost shined through cabinet’s door. She always fold the towels in the same way, the same corner to the same corner. It was so weird but also just like a custom, she never did it in a different way. But what’s funny in that whole thing is the fact she always did it when she worked. At her free days, she just got up, made breakfast, cleaned the dishes and put them in the shelves just like that. After I figured it out, I realized that she isn’t actually pedantic or something, she just liked to do it this way. When I asked her she said: ‘My sweet boy, when you work, you need to work the hardest you can and even find yourself another job. But when you’re resting, you should rest. Be lazy all day, not caring about anything around you.’ It was one of the best things she’s ever told me.”, he admits and Alec could’ve swear he sees little tears in his eyes when he glances at him. “After this endless confession I expect something longer that two words from you, my dear Alexander”, he adds trying to change the subject.

“Well, if you’ve already mentioned cooking skills”, Alec can’t help but smirk, starting this mysterious story. “My sister is dangerous”, he says. Magnus laughs at the serious expression on his face, trying to hide his grin behind his palm.

“How so?”, he asks.

“Your friend Catarina may be a disaster but Izzy… she shouldn’t be let into the kitchen. We precisely keep an eye on this. Whatever she touches, turns into something poisonous. Once I had to transport my friend Simon and my brother Jace to the hospital when she gave them cookies. I don’t know, maybe it’s because she works with all those corpses and dead people leave toxic marks on her hands”

 _It’s a joke,_ Magnus realizes after a second. _Alexander just said a joke._

So he laughs, he looks in his eyes and he laughs so hard that he almost falls from the chair. It’s a terrible _terrible_ joke but it’s quite funny coming from Alec. And he laughs too, freely, like he hasn’t in years.

“Also, Jace is this cocky guy you meet on the streets and you immediately don’t like. He’s quite okay, I guess, but yeah, that’s the first impression. He was professional athlete once, now he owns a gym and works as personal trainer. Despite this whole thing, him saying he’s courageous and brave man, he is afraid of ducks. I mean, he _is_ afraid. He starts screaming and running and panicking. It’s impossible to calm him down so we just enjoy his miserable expression and sometimes record this unforgettable experience so we could use it as a blackmail if needed.”

And they laugh, they laugh and _they laugh_. And it doesn’t seem like they can even stop soon.

 

 

 

They go through the last question on their own and start reaching for the cards from the stack. The questions are random at first. Alec tells Magnus he's gay and Magnus quickly admits he calls himself freewheeling bisexual. Magnus finds out that Alec is absolutely amazed by cows and he wants to meet one in the future. This fact makes Magnus choking on his own laugher. He emphatically states he’s a cat person and tells Alec about Chairman Meow. He also shares a funny story that happened to him last week, the one about crazy postman and a fat lady on a bike. Alec tries to ask him if it wasn’t some kind of dream but Magnus denies, passionately adding more details to this unusual incident. Alec finds himself laugh so many times that he can’t even recognize himself. He doesn’t remember if he has ever laughed so much. Asked about something that he loved doing and suddenly stopped, Alec doesn’t hesitate and shares his archery passion with Magnus. The childhood passion that had to die when he started working as a lawyer. Magnus also finds out that Alec is absolutely terrified of spiders and that he’d rather sleep on the street if one was in his room. Magnus reveals his ludicrous crush on Colin Firth and admits that if he could choose anyone in the world, he would be his ideal dinner guest because he’s absolutely charming and seems to be a perfect gentleman. What Alec is most grateful for in his life are his siblings that make him survive every day. He absolutely despise people who are cheating on their partners and doesn’t understand why they even do it. That makes Magnus’ heart ache, reminding him of Camille but he can’t help but imagine that with Alec he wouldn’t have that kind of ‘problem’. Magnus confesses that the greatest achievement of his life is his beautiful restaurant he runs in honor of his mother. He really wonders if his mother is proud of him right now. And if Alec absolutely loses his shit at this troubled expression in Magnus’ eyes he hides it ideally when he brushes Magnus’ hand with his fingers in an assuring gesture.

 

 

 

He didn’t think it’s possible but he finds himself gazing into depths of Magnus’ eyes as he talks. When he speaks, it’s so free, so full of him and Alec wishes he was so comfortable with himself. His hands smoothly move in the air like they’re explaining the real meaning behind Magnus’ words. His smile is addictive and his attitude is indescribable. Alec feels like he’s drowning and it’s the first time in his life when he’s not looking for help. The way Magnus moves his body, the determination he speaks with, it’s inspiring and Alec can’t help but think he’s one of the best people he met in his entire life. He smiles to himself, trying to hide his adoration for this handsome man. He’s certainly failing because soon enough he hears this smooth voice dragging him from his dreamy land.

“SOS, SOS, Huston, we have a problem”, Magnus says, excited. Alec furrows his brows, not understanding anything in the current situation. He’s even more confused when Magnus leans closer, studying every inch of Alec’s face. His breath hitches and it’s not like anyone can blame him. It’s _Magnus._ That’s just enough of an explanation. He’s ready to ask what is going on when Magnus opens his mouth to speak. “I knew we have purely official Alec, terribly cute stuttering Alec and incredibly grumpy Alec but I’ve never known we have ‘all happy and smiley’ Alec, that’s something new. Should we be concerned about the situation? Do we need some back up?”, he smirks, watching as Alec’s eyes go wide and blush starts to color his cheeks. He ducks his head down so Magnus couldn’t see it but he laughs anyway, clearly pleased with the result of his constant flirting.

“Shut up”, Alec says, but his voice betrays him, showing his true emotions. Behind this cheeky response there’s a little smile which Alec can’t stop.

 

 

 

Time flies but they don’t think about it. They don’t glace around, they don’t check if someone is watching them, they just talk and it’s absolutely amazing. They exchange cards, they laugh and they cover their mouths when they can’t contain their ridiculous grins. Magnus takes another ticket peeking quickly at Alec who’s looking at him with something so different in his eyes he can’t really understand.

“When did you last sing to yourself?”, Magnus asks then. Alec furrows his brows in confusion.

“I don’t sing”, he states firmly.

“Oh, come on, Alexander. I know there must have been a time when you did”, Magnus drills the topic with a smirk. Alec thinks for a second, playing with his fingers.

“I guess it was when I was a kid. There was this ridiculous cartoon and it had the best intro ever so I sang it when it started and I sang it every time I got anxious. It kinda helped me when I felt sad.”, he admits and sends Magnus a shy smile. Alec reaches for another note and smiles to himself.

“What does friendship mean to you?”

“It means the world to me”, Magnus says seriously. “My friends are my family. They are the people I devote half of my time for. The other half is my job if you haven’t guessed. They are the people I talk with about my problems and they help me with them every time. I always spend thanksgiving with them and they’re the only idiots who truly remember about my birthdays. I wouldn’t survive without them so it only means friendship is my silent rescue in this crazy wild world.”, Alec slowly feels like he’s falling. Hard, deep and without chance of return. He wants to reach through the table and catch Magnus in his arms. Or even better, he wants to stand up and come to him and kiss him and never let him go. Suddenly he feels completely hopeless, not knowing what to do with himself. Magnus just smiles, brightly as always which only makes Alec’s knees turn into jelly. He doesn’t register what is happening around him, he doesn’t notice Magnus taking another card and he certainly doesn’t hear the question when he reads it. This attracts Magnus’ attention so he clears his throat and tries again.

“Alexander, is everything okay?”, he asks a little concerned, without flirtatious meaning or bold smirk. He seems truly concerned.

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry. Could you repeat?”

“Tell your partner something that you like about them already”, he repeats and Alec’s brain circuits again. In some kind of brave uncontrollable bliss he actually tells the first thing that comes to his mouth.

“Your eyes, I love your eyes”, Magnus doesn’t miss the word ‘love’ and he’s pleasantly shocked at this odd outburst of his companion. “I mean, I just”, he stutters trying to escape from this uncomfortable situation. “Your eyes are beautiful”, he states when nothing else comes to his mind. “They’re so colorful. I thought they were green or brown, I couldn’t even tell but then I realized they are gold and I just”, he takes a deep breath as if trying to give himself courage. “They’re the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen”, he ends, convinced about his opinion. The silence falls around them and they just gaze at each other, words forgotten. Magnus is so amazed by Alec’s response he can’t find anything to say in his head. Alec blinks, once, twice, like he’s waking up from some trance and Magnus is really afraid he’s just going to stand up and burst through the door. But he doesn’t, he just looks at Magnus and stays silent. And if they stay like that longer than they should before going back into normal conversation, no one comments this.

 

 

 

It’s different from then. There are more shy smiles, more little laughs and definitely more winks, from Magnus of course. They don’t hold back anymore, they fall in this cozy talk again and move smoothly from here. Alec shares his nervous habit which Magnus noticed before - he’s always playing with his fingers. He doesn’t stop himself there - he mentions that Magnus just can’t stop toying with his ear cuff. Magnus pretends to be offended but his genuine smile betrays him. Alec tells him about his family, about his parent and how hard it was to come out, both in personal and professional life. When Alec asks what he would change in his past, Magnus just smiles and says that everything he’s been through was a great lesson he wouldn’t like to give back. He tells Alec about Camille and everything he had to go through because of her. Alec listens carefully and when the time comes he just lets a little _bitch_ which releases a loud laugh from Magnus’ chest. Alec admits he would go out with Magnus when the question appears on the next card and if Magnus immediately suggests getting coffee, Alec has no intention to refuse. He also tells Magnus that if he could give advice to his past self, he would tell himself to stop overthinking everything because it genuinely sucks and he would love to finally learn how to ignore these bad feelings which make him insecure. Magnus brushes his fingers once or twice when he speaks and can’t help but admire Alec’s big hands. He just wonders if they fit his.

“Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?”, Alec asks him in some point, pulling Magnus out of his racing thoughts. The question is a little funny and Magnus doesn’t find it personal when he says that he’s going to end up on the couch in his loft with the cat in his lap. What worries him is that the question seems to bother Alec.

“What about you, Alexander?”

“I thought it was a certain question for a certain person”, he answers cheekly.

“Yeah, and we broke that rule at least once”, Magnus smirks. He catches a flash of melancholy in Alec’s eyes, wondering if he’s even going to receive a reply.

“I’m afraid”, he just says and Magnus’ heart sinks. For the first time this afternoon he really reaches for Alec’s hand and entwines their fingers. He doesn’t miss the shiver that runs through Alec’s body or that he tightens his fingers on his but he just leaves it to be. Just as he’s about to apologize for this little interrogation, Alec speaks. “I’m afraid I die alone”, he admits and it’s like this huge weight just falls off his chest. He breaths once, twice and he decides that he feels better. He doesn’t even register when he continues and the words start falling out of his lips without no control. “I have my family, yes, but they have their own lifes, their own loved ones and I’m afraid one day they forget about me. I don’t have anyone, I’ve never been in a relationship, I’ve never kissed anyone, I barely dated because all these guys were walking disasters. I’ve never had a chance to meet someone who would steal my heart and I’m so stupidly afraid that it never happens because my job consumes me and I don’t have time to look for a significant other. I’m here today because my sister decided to take part in it but some crazy corpse turned up in her lab and she had to examine it. So obviously I am here because she asked, I would have never ever decided to do that on my own. I’m just such a fool.”, he sighs and Magnus is left speechless, looking at him in utter shock.

“I don’t want to sound cocky but it’s the most you said today”, he tries to lighten the mood and it works because Alec averts his eyes from his fingers and looks at him with a shy smile. _You’re a freaking disaster, Lightwood. So much for your chances._

“I guess I had my moment”, he jokes and Magnus laughs. Something warm flashing in his golden eyes makes Alec’s heart ache painfully before Magnus turns his gaze on the next question.

 

 

 

Alec is mesmerized. He’s enchanted. He’s just purely attracted to this handsome stranger he met today. If he could just admit he’s a romantic soul, he would’ve already said that he’s in love. And feeling would be very mutual but this none of them knows. Their conversation is natural, they gaze at each other and the words just fly, like they had been friends since forever. If it’s even possible, the questions become more and more blunt and often ask about intimate details. But they don’t care anymore, they’re here, smiling and laughing, having the time of their lifes. Magnus is currently recounting some irrational story which is supposed to explain what he finds the funniest in his everyday routine. Alec can’t pay attention to Magnus because tears fall from his eyes every second he adds some crazy trifle. He has never laughed so hard, he recalls. Magnus’ whole body moves when he’s giggling between sentences and Alec stares at his long fingers which fly in the air trying to prove his point. He remembers how he hold them in his grasp just few minutes ago. Certainly, it’s one of the best things that has ever happened to him. Not for the first time this day Alec finds his brain totally disconnected from his body. That’s probably why he says what he says when Magnus reads him another question.

“From all the people you know, who would you like to kiss the most?”, his voice is still breathless from all the laughing he has just experienced. Or maybe it’s because the question is _so fucking intimate and tormenting._ Alec doesn’t know and he doesn’t have time to think about it because single syllable falls from his lips.

“You”, it’s simple, terrifying and blunt but it’s the truth. Magnus’ breath hitches when their eyes meet and Alec swallows loudly realizing what he has just said. He thought they stared at each other today, that they shared some intimate moments, that they received certain signals from each other but this… This is something new. Magnus’ blown pupils peek nervously at Alec’s lips and all Alec can do is repeat this motion. They’re so close, _so freaking close,_ that Alec feels like he’s actually going to faint. Magnus’ foot stirs restlessly and it accidentally touches Alec’s. Alec’s eyes widen and he leans closer than ever. There is silent question written on Magnus’ face but Alec doesn’t hesitate, catching both Magnus’ hands and entwining their fingers together for a second time this day. Little card falls from Magnus’ palm and soundlessly rests on the floor. They’re in the middle of the table watching each other, looking for something that could initiate future catastrophe. No signal comes so they lean even further, fingers clenched together and then… then they hear it. This enormous bang is carried from behind the closed doors. They bounce quickly, resting their back on the chairs, finally aware of the seriousness this situation created. Magnus bends and picks up a note from the floor. Alec is just staring at the door, conscious enough to realize that their whole conversation was watched and listened through the glass by some insane scientists. _Fuck them all,_ he thinks as this unpleasant feeling sets in his stomach making him terribly anxious. He looks at Magnus who sends him reassuring smile and stretches his hand towards the tickets to get over with this freaking mess.

 

 

 

It’s awkward. It’s terribly awkward from there. They’re afraid to look at each other, they don’t have a courage to speak much and they avoid every possible touch. They make it to the last note which is destined to be read by Magnus. He takes it carefully and lets his voice carry the words. Alec is ready to face anything beside the thing he actually faces.

“Put on the headphones, press play and try to maintain eye contact”, so they do, wondering what happens next.

The music is slow and peaceful, the words carefully filling the void between them. They sit straight in the chairs, still tense from previous situation. Alec plays with his fingers which lie in his lap and Magnus nervously bites his lower lip, unconsciously touching his ear cuff.

 _You think you know all about it then it seems you are wrong_  
_She hit it out of the park before it'd even begun_  
_I needed sunshine in the darkness burning out_  
_Well now I know that I'm the fuel and she's the Spark_

Something breaks and they finally gaze into each other’s eyes. The corners of Magnus lips travel up up _up_ so quickly that Alec can’t contain his own grin. They rest on the backsides, not blinking, staring so intensely it’s almost impossible.

_We are bound to each other's hearts, cold, torn, and pulled apart  
This love is like wildfire_

Magnus laughs, shaking his head a little in the same way he did multiple times this afternoon. He moves and without hesitation rests his elbows on the table. His gaze is challenging, trying to draw Alec on his side. It works because he suddenly joins Magnus on his spot. Magnus rests his head on his hands and just looks deeply into Alec’s eyes. Alec’s mouth tugs upwards again and he can’t help but lick his lips, feeling the intense glance Magnus gives him.

 _And to my word now I'll be true, I can't stop this breaking loose_  
_This love, is like wildfire_  
_Like wildfire_

They lean closer, both loudly laughing now. All tension long forgotten. It’s strangely magical and so intimate. Alec has never felt like this, never had moment like this with anyone else. And Magnus, Magnus feels like he’s flying or resting on cloud nine. Alec is right there with him, being the purest soul Magnus has ever met. This is by far the best experience in his life. The song slowly fades with matching grins bidding her goodbye. When it eventually stops, both men stand up and shake hands. Alec doesn’t miss the fact that Magnus’ thumb draws few patterns on his skin and Magnus definitely notices when Alec squeezes his palm harder.

“I guess I see you around”, Alec speaks first, Magnus’ eyes shining as he looks at him.

“Maybe faster than you think”, he answers giving Alec a flirty wink. “I’m glad I met you, Alexander”, he adds seriously, his eyes roaming around his whole face like his trying to mark him down in his memory.

“I’m glad I met you too”, he pouts a little, letting go of Magnus’ hand. He gestures towards the door and lets Magnus leave first.

 

 

 

They walk out on the street and move few more steps before they stop and turn to each other. And just like before, in this white room, they just look, refusing to break the comfortable silence that surrounds them. In some point though Alec feels like he’s going to faint if he looks in Magnus’ eyes just one more second. So he coughs and lets the words fly before he even thinks.

“Well, that was fun”, just as this sentence leaves his mouth he wants to facepalm himself. _Way to go, Alec. Way to go._ But Magnus smiles, this beautiful smile of his and he lets this little laugh which makes him duck his head a little as he shakes it back and forth.

“That certainly was fun, yes”, he says smoothly, sending quick wink that makes Alec’s legs turn into jelly. Before Alec has time to mentally panic at this incapability of his body, Magnus takes a step closer and his brain casually circuits. His eyes are so close which gives him the perfect opportunity to just admire them. They really are brown or maybe gold, he still doesn’t know. All he knows is that they shine so brightly, it sweeps him off his feet. There is determination in them but Alec doesn’t miss a flash of worry that appears for just one second. Magnus puts his palms on Alec’s chest and starts moving his fingertips like he’s trying to memorize every inch of his body. His eyes are no longer glued to Alec’s, they slowly move with his gentle fingers. Alec’s breath stops as he’s trying to understand this sudden closeness which is so unknown to him. Magnus moves his left hand under Alec’s leather jacket, just in the place where his inside pocket is. He smiles to himself and takes something out of his jeans. It’s a piece of paper, white as it should be, with some words on it that Alec has no time to register. Magnus’ right hand joins his left and Alec feels like he puts the note in his pocket. Then he raises his eyes and looks at him. His breath hitches for thousand time this day and he waits, letting Magnus do what he wants. And Alec wants it too, he wants so hard he almost misses it. Magnus leans closer and Alec feels his breath on his lips. They both swallow, not sure what to expect. And just before their lips touch, Magnus moves his head a little and they land on Alec’s cheek. He has never been so disappointed in his life. Like never ever. _You’re being an idiot, Alec. He wouldn’t have kissed you. Why did you even think of it?_ Just then Magnus’ mouth trails their way to Alec’s ear. “I really look forward for that coffee you promised me, Alexander”, he whispers so quietly that Alec feels like he imagined it. Then he steps back and smiles again. “Have a nice rest of the day, darling”, he adds and turns around in one single move.

He walks slowly and Alec watches as his figure fades.  It takes just few seconds but it’s enough for Alec to have at least three heart attacks. One because he was so close to Magnus and _he was so close to Magnus._ Two because obviously he can’t think about anything else than this freaking coffee Magnus was talking about. And three because, _holy shit_ , how the hell is he supposed to contact him. As if on cue this little ticket reminds him of its existence. In one fast motion Alec takes it out of his pocket and he has another heart attack because on this white paper is the series of  numbers that certainly belong to Magnus. But what shocks him the most is the fact it’s not normal paper, it’s a card from their meeting, the one with “From all the people you know, who would you like to kiss the most?” question. Precisely this note  has Magnus’ number on it. From all cards he chose this one. His writing style is beautiful, just like him. The numbers fit here perfectly and under them is a signature. Simple, delicate but absolutely stunning at the same time. “Magnus, ;) ♥” That’s it, that’s what it says.

It’s enough to turn Alec’s lungs into very _very_ bad-working organs. All these years come crashing down on Alec, he remembers every emotion he felt, every decision he made. Everything about his love life or its non-existing hint. He always overthinks, he always tries to be the best, he always fails. And he told Magnus he doesn’t want to fail anymore, he doesn’t want to understand every single thing, he doesn’t want to worry about the future. He just wants to live. For once in his life. He wants to feel.

He turns his eyes on Magnus or rather his dim shape he can see in the background. He takes a deep breath _because_ _why the hell not_ and starts walking towards him. His steps are slow at first but intent. He knows what he wants and he’s not going to withdraw, he’s not going to freak out. _Well, maybe not now._ But as he sees Magnus’ form disappear he speeds up, taking few steps at one, almost running. And just like that he finds himself few inches from Magnus. He doesn’t know when these inches disappear but they do and then Alec grips Magnus’ elbow and swirls him around so he lands in his arms. It takes just a moment for him to register the shock in Magnus’ eyes and then he presses his lips to his. It’s gentle and soft, it consumes every part of his body. Magnus’ lips move in perfect sync with his. It’s almost like they do it every day. Alec puts his hands on Magnus’ cheeks and holds them as he kisses him. Magnus’ arms land on Alec’s hips and he just leans and leans _and leans._ Alec lets himself breathe through his nose. The air hits Magnus’ face and he smiles into the kiss, pressing himself closer. His tongue touches Alec’s bottom lip and Alec lets him in without second thought. And it’s perfect, they’re almost _dancing_ on the street, their lips moving together and Alec thinks there’s nothing in the world he wants more that kiss Magnus every single second from now on for the rest of his life. Finally, the need for breathing becomes overwhelming so they rest their foreheads together as they take inconsecutive breaths. But of course, every perfect moment needs to be interrupted by Alec’s stupid mouth which starts talking on its own.

“I would like to go out for that coffee now if you don’t mind”, he doesn’t know where he finds the courage to say it but it’s there and there’s no coming back from it. Magnus laughs. Loudly and uncontrollably. His head tilted back as he tries to regain his breath. His right hand lands in Alec’s hair as he tangle his fingers in them. He smiles. _All damn time he smiles_ and Alec literally feels like he’s dying on the spot.

“I’d like that very much, Alexander”, he says quietly in the space between them.

So when Alec covers his face with his hand to hide his enormous grin which is so unusual for him that he’s afraid it can break his face, Magnus takes it and entwines their fingers together. He tugs at it as he starts walking in the direction of the café. And if Alec grips his palm tighter than appropriate, Magnus doesn’t mention it and just continues to casually make his way down the street, keeping Alec’s hand as close as possible.

 


End file.
